Concel, Dont Feel Dont fall in love
by SpellCasterLovecharmer
Summary: Elsa is & and attending AAG. She is a pretty, smart, rich girl living the perfect life. But what will happen when and unexpected person comes into her life and turns it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this is a JELSA story! He he Had too. Okay so this is a modern-day story. So I hope you enjoy, but few things; 1) Elsa isn't a queen just a pretty, smart, rich girl who lives the life like a princess. 2) Jack Frost is 18 and can be seen by everyone. 3) They Both go to Arendelle's Academy for the Gifted (AAG)(An academy for one's with special powers (Ice, fire, earth, wind, etc.)) 4) Anna ran away with Kristoff. 5.) Yes, Elsa's parents are dead. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Elsa woke up early yet again. The quietness of the house was too much for her. She tossed her silk comforter off of her as she say up and swung her legs over to the side of her bed. She stood up and stretched while yawning. She went over and sat in front of her mirror and took her hair out of her braid and began to brush it. She heard little paws running on her floor then a loud thud. She turned around to see her small, cocker-spaniel puppy, Tula, whimpering in a corner with a bunch of clothes on top of her.

Elsa giggled as she stood up and walked over to her and removed the few pieces of clothing from Tula's head then picked her up. Tula barked happily and licked her cheek as her thank you. Elsa smiled and sat her down on her bed and fixed the bow on Tula's collar. Tula wagged her tail happily. Elsa scratched behind her ear, Tula leaned into the scratch almost falling over when she heard a faint knock on the door. Elsa turned on her heels and hurried to the door and opened it. Standing there was her butler, Cabby. "Good morning miss" He said with a cheery smile. "Good morning Cabby" Elsa says, giggling slightly. "First day of school, so I recommend you to be ready soon. Breakfast will be ready shortly. I will meet you down stairs, ma 'lady." He says before bowing slightly and walking away.

With a huff, Elsa closed her door. Tula looked at her weirdly, as Elsa went into her closet and rummaged through her outfits. A few minuets passed and Elsa came out in an A-line. ruched backless, spaghetti strap, knee-length, ice blue chiffon dress with silver Brien sandals on. Tula wagged her tail at the sight of her master. Elsa walked over to her mirror and applied her make-up quickly, yet perfectly. She finished off her look with an Ice blue and silver ribbon tied in her hair. She turned to her companion "what do you think, Tula?" She asked as she spun around. Tula tilted her head in curiosity then ran into Elsa's closet. Elsa frowned "Am I that hideous Tula?" She asked sounding hurt. Tula came back out of the closet dragging out a small silken box with a lavender bow on it. Elsa looked at her puppy weird. Tula put her front paws on top of the box and barked, wagging her tail with in anticipation.

Elsa walked over to her and knelt down and reached for the box. Tula backed away and looked up at Elsa. Elsa slowly opened the box to reveal a sliver chained necklace with a heart-shaped sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. There was a note that said _"To My beloved daughter Elsa -love Mother"_ Elsa let out a heavy sigh and put the necklace on and looked at Tula. "Better?" She asked Tula wagged her tail and barked happily. Elsa smiled and grabbed her purse and hurried down the spiraling stairs. Cabby was waiting for her at the bottoms. He handed her a to-go cup of a strawberry-banana smoothie. Elsa smiles and takes it "I will see you after school Cabby" She says. He smiled "Have a great day Elsa" He said kissing her forehead like a father would. Elsa headed out her door and got into her car, a Lamborghini Diablo. She started her car then pulled out her driveway and headed to school. _"Please let today be a good day" _ She thought to herself. The first day of school was horrible, and she was a senior this year at AAG (Arendelle's"s Academy for the Gifted) This was the day were she sets her status, hopefully Daniel Jackson would finally ask her out, and Rochelle Smith died in a whole over the summer. Elsa let out a sigh. "_One more year to go Elsa... One more year" _She thought to her self as she pulled into the school's parking lot.

She parked her car and stepped out. Everyone's eyes fell to her immediately, and Elsa felt her cheeks flush pink. She turned and shut her door and locked her car and began walking to the school. Daniel came over to her with his movie-star smile. Elsa's cheeks were definitely turning pink now. "Wow, Elsa, you... you look amazing" He say slightly nervously. "_Was he nervous?" _Elsa asked herself. Daniel offered her his arm and Elsa gladly took it, and the walked into the school... like a couple. "_so far, so good Elsa" _She told herself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is the new story Jack will be coming in soon :) Comment and Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY NEW CHAPTER STARTING NOW! Wait Now! No! Now! Oh forget it Just read what his below here pwease! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elsa got to her first period class, of course Daniel escorted her. Elsa could still feel his hand in hers. She took her normal seat in the front of the room to the left and looked around. Same old friends since the beginning of high school. Elsa looked for her best friend Melody, but didn't see her and frowned. She let out a heavy sigh when the second bell rang.

"Aw, Where is your little cheerleader friend" Said a girl with red hair named Roxy snickered at Elsa when she saw her sitting alone. Elsa rolled her eyes and took out her science journal. "Yo, Ice witch! I'm talking to you!" Roxy called to Elsa.

"Shut up, hot-head" Elsa snapped.

"Oh, the good-girl actually barks" Roxy said with a chuckle. "Too bad she isn't bite" She says turning around and sitting beside her best friend. Elsa gritted her teeth as frost began to cover the book. A young new teacher came in. She had a bright and cheery smile. Elsa knew that she already knew she liked this teacher.

"Class, take your seats class" She spoke in a kind tone. Everyone said their last words and went and sat down next to their science partners, while Elsa sat alone. "I am Mrs. Bell, I am your science teacher for this year" She said with a smile on her face.

She went on introducing herself, Elsa kept thinking about Daniel. Suddenly the class room door opened up and a young man was standing there. All eyes darted to him, even Elsa's. The boy has messy snow-white hair, white tee-shirt and blue hoodie. He was wrestling to get his book bag on with no luck.

Mrs. Bell crossed her arms "Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jack Frost. I'm new here... and I am supposed to be in this class." The boy says as he finally got his book-bag over his shoulder.

"Well, your late, one your first day. Please sit down by Ms. Elsa" Mrs. Bell said. Elsa shifted a little in her seat "_This loser? Really" _Elsa thought to herself. Jack walked over to Elsa and sat down beside her.

Once, Ms. Bell finished with her introduction she turned to her class "Okay class, The person you are sitting next to now will be your Lab partner all year, so for the next twenty-minuets I want you guys get to know each other" Ms. bell says as she sat at her desk. "_oh god" _ Elsa thought to herself.

The class began chatting, Jack turned to Elsa and looked her up and down. "Never mind" He said as he turned back around.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Elsa asked offended.

"Your one of **THEM. **I can tell" Jack says not looking at her.

"One of _Them_?" She asked curious.

"The rich and popular. The jerks and the bitches" Jack said. Elsa was pissed off and very offended by his words. Their desk began to frost, Jack noticed and chuckled. "Wow, so your ice too?" He asks.

She looked at him "Yeah, why?" She asked still offended by what he said. In one quick second, Jack threw a snowball at her face, the entire class erupted into laughter.

He chuckled "That's why" He said. Elsa whipped the show off of her face in disbelief of what just happened. The bell rang and the kids scattered, even Jack.

Elsa packed her stuff mumbling under her breath. _"He must be joking! I have to spend my year with him! Oh hell no! I **HATE** him!" _Elsa thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

Lunch soon rolled around. Elsa say under the cheery-blossom tree in the court-yard alone reading. Daniel saw her and walked over to her. Elsa was still muttering under her breath about that Jack guy. He was so annoying it was unnatural!

"Hey, Elsa" He says smiling, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Elsa smiled up at him, closing her book

"Hey Danny" She says as he sits down beside her.

"How was your day?" He asked her. Elsa's only response was a groan. "That bad huh?" he asked with a chuckle"

"There is a new guy here and he had the nerve to call me the 'B' word and then throw a snowball at my face" She says with a pout. Trying not to laugh Daniel pulled her into a hug.

"It will be okay Elsa" He says letting a soft chuckle. Elsa pushed him away and smacked his arm.

"Not funny!" She says glaring at him.

He rubbed his arm. "Els, I'm sorry-" Before he could finish Elsa stood up on her feet. He looked up at her and frowned. "Elsa, please listen." He said as he stood up. Elsa just turned her back to him. Daniel grabbed her arm and spun her around to him and smirked. "Hi" he said. Elsa's cheeks flushed pink.

"Damn, it's hard to stay mad at you" She says with a sigh. He chuckled and leaned in closer to her to kiss her then the bell rang. Elsa hurried and grabbed her bag. "See you later Danny" She says and huffs.

_"Damn it! My deadline ends in 2 months!" _He thought to himself and he grabbed his things and left. "_She will be mine before the winter ball" _He thinks to himself as he walks away.

* * *

As Elsa Walked down the hall she noticed a few foot ball players picking on Jack. One hand him against the lockers and the others where standing there laughing at this. Elsa ran over to them.

"You think your so smart? Then you can do my math homework for a week!" Said Mason, the quarter back on the team.

"Not likely" Jack said struggling out of his grasp, but Mason tightened his grip on him.

"Mason, Enough!" Elsa yelled as she walked up to him. Startled Mason let go of Jack, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Elsa" He said as he gathered his friends and left. Elsa walked over to Jack.

"Even though you have pissed me off, I hate to see them do those things to other people" Elsa says helping him pick his things up.

"I guess you aren't like them" Jack admits chuckling.

"Ya think?" Elsa asked with a small smile. Once they go his things, she stood up and helped him up. "But for now, until further notice, I hate you, you hate me" She says seriously.

"Lets get together and kill Barney?" Jack asked jokingly. "If so, I'm all game" he adds. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at his comments. He sighed "Yes I understand, Don't want to ruin your reputation" Jack sais shouldering his bag on.

"Hey, a reputation is what all a girl relies on now-a-days" She says giggling still. The Late bell rang "See you later dork" she said acting serious before leaving.

"See you bitch- I mean witch" He calls after her before heading to his class.

* * *

**A/N: Okay new chapter! I hope you all liked it. I am so tired, I have a headache and not feeling well so I will update when I can :) Please Comment/review!**


End file.
